Champion of Warriors
Champion of Warriors ''is a 2.5D fighting game developed for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game was developed as a passion project and released in 2019. Story The game takes place in many different places and times. It revolves around a bizarre event in which many different warriors from many different time periods being brought together to fight. No-one knows exactly why...except for a select few who decide not to speak until the time is right. All the rest of the warriors know is that they were drawn to the battle and that the reward is one wish. So they fight. Gameplay The game takes place on a 2.5D plane where two characters would fight to bring down their opponent's health meter using melee attacks, juggling combos, and special attacks. Each major hit creates a spurt of blood that stains the ground and the fighters. The fighter that wins the "best _ out of _" rounds wins the match, resulting in a "FINISH". Fighters' stances can be changed to incorporate different weapons. Each fighter has a unique moveset consisting of each of the moves listed above as well as a "Victory Move" which deals massive damage. This move can only be performed when a fighter's Rage Meter has been completely filled. The Rage Meter can also be used to enhance special attacks or provide the fighter with a temporary power boost. Warriors * '''Nikon' ** Homeland: Greece ** Home Time: 479 BCE ** Weapons: Spartan Aspis, Xiphos, Dory, Javelin ** Stances: Xiphos, Dory ** Backstory: A Spartan fighting for the glory of his home. His one wish would be to grant Sparta the power to conquer all of Greece. * Karan Thorn ** Homeland: Colony Asgard-5 ** Home Time: 2584 CE ** Weapons: Hard Light Blade, Shocking Knuckles, Machine Pistol ** Stances: HL Blade, Shocking Knuckles ** Backstory: A Space Marine from the far future, Karan was selected by her superiors to end the time-bending conflict and save the universe. * Martial De la Croix ** Homeland: France ** Home Time: 1673 CE ** Weapons: Rapier/Main Gauche, Wheellock Pistol, Flintlock Musket, Grenade ** Stances: Rapier/Main Gauche, Flintlock Musket ** Backstory: A musketeer from 17th century France, Martial has wishes to become the most glorious musketeer of all time. His wish: to skyrocket his way to the top of his class. * Charles Bennett ** Homeland: England ** Home Time: 1430 CE ** Weapons: Broadsword, Halberd, Crossbow, Morningstar ** Stances: Broadsword, Halberd ** Backstory: A knight serving the King Henry VI, Charles is a man of vision who would love to reshape England in his own image, and the one wish prize of the battle would grant him the ability to do just that. * Taza ** Homeland: Mexico ** Home Time: 1864 ** Weapons: Tomahawk, Knife, Bow and Arrow, War Club ** Stances: Tomahawk, War Club ** Backstory: An Apache warrior from Mexico, Taza only wishes to drive the settlers out of his land and rejoin his family. The one wish from the battle would grant him his chance. * Fujimori Kasumi ** Homeland: Japan ** Home Time: 1600 AD (Approx.) ** Weapons: Ninjato, Shuriken, Black Egg, Kusarigama ** Stances: Ninjato, Kusarigama ** Backstory: Not much is known about the mysterious female ninja called Kasumi. All that is known is that she has it out for the samurai, and hopes to win the battle. * Victor Schürer ** Homeland: Germany ** Home Time: 1944 ** Weapons: Mauser C96, MP28, Flammenwerfer 41, Bouncing Betty ** Stances: MP28, Flammenwerfer 41 ** Backstory: A general of the Waffen SS in wartime Germany, the Nazi party is looking for a quick and easy way to end the war. Victor believes he's found a way in the wish he'll receive from winning the tournament. * Abdul Hakeem Rasheed ** Homeland: Syria ** Home Time: 2015 ** Weapons: Makarov Pistol, AK-47/Bayonet, RPG-7, PMN Mine ** Stances: AK-47/Bayonet, RPG-7 ** Backstory: A former member of Al-Qaeda on the run from the group he pledged himself to. Abdul only wishes to liberate his nation from terror. The battle will give him the power to do so. * Jessica Stone ** Homeland: NY, USA ** Home Time: 2016 ** Weapons: Benelli M4 Super 90, LWRC-PSD, Remington 700, Taser ** Stances: LWRC-PSD, Remington 700 ** Backstory: A member of SWAT, Jessica was called upon as the modern era's representative in the battle. She's highly suspicious, but will compete just to see what's happening. * Havard Sumarlidsson ** Homeland: Scandinavia ** Home Time: 825 ** Weapons: Great Axe, Long Sword, Spear, Shield ** Stances: Great Axe, Long Sword ** Backstory: A Viking warlord, Havard seeks two things: land and power and will go to unimaginable lengths to gain it. His ferocity will prove helpful in the tournament. * Feathers ** Homeland: ??? ** Home Time: 115 Million BCE ** Weapons: Teeth, Claws, Talons, Tail ** Stances: Teeth, Talons ** Backstory: A Deinonychus that somehow got mixed up in the tournament. All Scales wants is some fresh meat, and there's plenty around to choose from... * Bethany White ** Homeland: Texas, USA ** Home Time: 1868 ** Weapons: Bowie Knife, Colt Revolvers, Winchester Rifle, Lasso ** Stances: Colt Revolvers, Winchester Rifle, Lasso ** Backstory: An outlaw from rural Texas, Bethany has been offered much money and glory to compete in battle. She happily accepts. * Irman Karaka ** Homeland: Persia ** Home Time: 479 BCE ** Weapons: Sagaris, Spear, Bow and Arrow, Chariot Wheel/Scythe ** Stances: Sagaris, Spear ** Backstory: A Persian Immortal, Irman serves under his nation fiercely. Not much is known about his back story, but he fights for the glory of Persia. * Ishimoto Yoshimatsu ** Homeland: Japan ** Home Time: 1600 AD (approx.) ** Weapons: Katana, Nagitana, Yumi, Kanabo ** Stances: Nagitana, Kanabo ** Backstory: A noble samurai who has lost his way, Yoshimastu seeks to regain his honor by competing in battle and using his wish to undo a deed he regrets. * Warmonger ** Homeland: ??? ** Home Time: ??? ** Weapons: Giant Scythe, Giant Cannon, Giant Hand, Giant Bombs ** Stances: Giant Scythe, Giant Hand ** Backstory: The organizer of this great battle, the creature called Warmonger's motivations are unknown, but it is definitely sinister. Category:Video Games Category:Games